


The Worthy and the Eye of the Storm

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charcoal smugess, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, Nude Modeling, Smut, Steve paint her like one of your French Girls, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Steve can't help it; he's a natural born worrier. Ever since he was a weak punk back in Brooklyn. Storm had no problem assuring him of her wellbeing.
Relationships: Captain America/Storm, Ororo Munroe/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Worthy and the Eye of the Storm

"Good work today team; you're dismissed for the day", Steve closed the debriefing. He stayed standing infront of the board as agents and superheroes alike began to pack their things to leave. Today's mission was more than difficult, but they managed to come out victorious with the exception of a few injuries or fatalities.

As the crowd thinned, he relaxed, allowing the wear and tear of the mission to show. His back hurt and arm was killing him, but he was still alive, so he was fine. Nothing time and thankfully the super soldier serum wouldn't fix. He looked around, searching for the one who had been on his mind since the mission and long after it was completed.

He found the superhero far across the room, having a rather intimate conversation with an agent. Her long white hair was pulled up in a messy yet emcaculate bun a top her head, her bangs framing her high cheek bones. She had devested almost immediately after the mission, now dressed in a fitted low cut white top, a short black leather skirt with knee high boots to magnify her long toned chocolate legs and a pair of sheer black stocking to tie it all together.

Ororo aka Storm had joined their team more than four years ago, having left Charles Xavier's team of X-Men to help them out and decided to stay when it was all over. Her power or "mutation" was more than valuable on missions and an even better asset to the team. She was calm, calculated and compassionate; a trait he found admirable in her.

Seeing the room emptying around him as she continued to converse with the agent, he decided to act. "Agent Storm", he called out, getting her attention as he made his way towards her.

Storm waved off the agent turning to the blonde who now stood infront of her. She had to tilt her head a fair ways back to look up at him and he tried not to smile at the sight.

She looked at him with concern and confusion on her face, she clearly hadn't expected to need to speak with him after the debriefing. He was usually making sure S.H.E.I.L.D. was doing its due diligence with cleanups; he hadn't found it fair that Tony had to front the cost when their agents usually did the most damage (even The Hulk wasn't a reckless as them).

Her ivory bangs covered her forehead, sweeping over her soft brown eyes. His gaze went down her neck and the delightful plunge of her top, her lack of bra obivious to those who cared to look and Steve was always looking.

His gaze moved back up to her full brown lips as they parted and closed. Her mouth was moving. Shit. She was talking. What was she saying?

He was so distracted by her beautiful, he had forgotten he had called for her attention. Steve forced himself to snap out of his daze,"Uh, I'm sorry, what did you say?", he was so embarrassed that he had become flustered when he was trying go come across as confident and assertive.

Ororo seemed to notice his apparent internal turmoil, but chose not to address it, instead pushing herself up to stand up straight,"What is it you wanted to speak with me about, Captain Rogers?", she asked again.

Steve almost frowned at the use of his professional alias, wishing she would use his real name. He had to remind himself that they were in the presence of others and needed to keep things professional.

"I wanted to talk to you and make sure you were okay; Juggernaut threw you pretty hard." She had gotten knocked out of the sky so hard by the giant Scottish meathead that she had left an Olympic pool sized creator in the earth. Steve was ashamed to admit he let his emotions get in the way as he brought his shield and Mjolnir down especially hard on him.

"Yes, I'm fine", she assured, shaking her head; she already knew where he was going with this,"Nothings the matter. Already got checked out in Medical and they say aside from some bruises I'm okay. So no need to worry, Captain; it's a waste of energy."

Steve scoffed at that,"It's my job to worry about my team", he pointed out, looking away from her and out the window. He knew he shouldn't put so many burdens on himself, but he couldn't help it. Tony might've hated his fathering but the team had become his new family since he'd got out the ice with nothing at all. He didn't want anything to happen to them.

Ororo noticed his glazed out expression and called his name in a soft voice, gaining his attention. He looked back and brushed her arm over her cheek,"I've taken worse; you and I both know I can handle a more than what the meathead gave me."

Their eyes met for a brief moment before Steve blinked, looking away,"I know, it's just-"

_"Steve"_ , she said in a soft voice, rolling her eyes at the giant hero,"I'm perfectly fine, so stop your worrying", she then took his larger hands in hers, squeezing them tightly,"it makes you wrinkle faster and you don't exactly need it, old man", she teased playfully, toying with his uniform.

Steve snorted a laugh and the mutant smiled at the sight of his smile,"That's better." She reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. He couldn't help but melt into the kiss, his large hands coming up to wrap around her slim waist as he pulled her closer to his hard body.

Ororo smiled as the parted, looking at his flushed cheeks,"I'll see you later tonight back at the compound?", she asked him, coming back down on her feet.

"Uh yeah", Steve choked out, still trying to calm himself as he released her. She looked down, giggling before making her exit, leaving the super soldier with a hard on under his uniform.

_*** * * * * *** _

Ororo was laid out on the bed, body bare save for the dark red sheets precariously covering her front, her right leg hitched up over the sheet which made it to where the entire nude shape of her was on display. She had her hand on her exposed hip, the other knotted in her hair as she looked across the room at Steve.

The man at question was seated in a chair a couple feet away from the bed, coal pencil in hand and his sketch pad in his lap as he sketched away, fingers gracefully moving along the page as he looked up at his muse. He loved drawing her. It was his favorite passed time; capturing even a piece of her beauty on parchment was an accomplishment in his mind and thankfully she did not mind it in the slightest. She enjoyed being his model.

He huffed, wiping at the pad; he wanted to capture the elegant and waspy curls of her hair just right and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get it right.

_"I think you should stop for the night."_

He suddenly stopped his sketching, raising his head to look at her with soft blue eyes. "Trust me; I'll still be here tomorrow", she told him as she sat up, the sheets pooling on the bed exposing all her naked glory,"you can count on it."

He squeezed his coal pencil in his hand, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Then she was smiling at him like that and he couldn't help but return it; his heart warming at the beauty before him.

Steve had never thought he would every feel like this, not since Peggy. He thought he was undeserving of this type of happiness; he was just a poor punk from Brooklyn trapped and forced to live in a time well at out of his dept, but with her with him he would make it in the twenty-first century.

She batted her long lashes at him,"Come join me?", she asked in a voice that offered no room to deny and he had not planned to. He sat down his pad and coal, standing up from his chair, towering at his 6"4 height as he made his way towards the bed.

Ororo met him at the edge, her arms still having to reach up to wrapped around his broad shoulder as his hands went around her waist.

Steve smiled, taking his time and enjoying having her in his arms. “Ya know my lips are just here, nothing's stopping you”, she sang, lungs nearly wrung breathless from the desire to have his mouth on hers.

She brought Steve’s hands to her bare chest, ansentmindely painting a trail of black on her abdomen from the coal smudged on his fingers. Their lips finally met and it only made Storm want more, feeling that flicker of desire in her stomach igniting with need.

Her fingers map out every inch of his skin, from hard muscles to perfectly unscarred skin thanks to the serum. Steve did the same, running his palm past her navel until he was cradled between her legs. When they both parted, Ororo was breathless, head thrown back as his mouth latched onto her neck, kissing soft and unhurried despite the barest scratch of new stubble. She wished he would give up the clean shaven look and grow a beard.

She didn't get to enjoy the mental image long before a thick finger parted the petal like lips of her. He circled her clit a few times with the pad of his finger, a skill his drawing helped to make even better. The motion never failed to send a short jolt of pleasure up his lover's spine, but just as soon as it was there, it was gone.

Steve had pulled away, hands going to push down his track pants and underwear in one swift motion before stepping out of them. Ororo gave him a long and slow once over, sure to smirk at how pleased she she was at the sight.

"Are you sure you are okay?", he asked her one last time as he cradled her head, pushing back her unruly light hair that had fallen from its band during their makeout.

Ororo took his wrist, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing then both, black coal staining her cheekbones and jaw. She looked like art herself; like she belong in one of those fancy museums Tony funded. She lowered his hands, interlacing hers with his and squeezing,"for the last time, I'm fine", she assured him, keeping eye contact with him as she spoke. She needed to make sure he knew she wasn't trying to lie to him; she really was okay.

The Brooklyn Native sighed and looked down at their clasped hands, the coal now decorating both their hands. "I just don't want to hurt you", he mumbled, pulling his lip between his teeth. This was a normal occurrence whenever they had sex; it was not just for when she was injuried on missions. Steve was unnaturally strong and despite his best efforts at restraint he could not always control himself. He knew how easy it was to hurt her with his super strength and it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Ororo's eyes softened and she raised his head to look at her. "You won't hurt me Steve, unless I'm asking for it that is", she joked and even he couldn't help but smile. She had a way of making his worries melt away.

With his irrational fears pushed to back, he kissed her again, this time parting his lips to let her tongue slip inside. The temperature had rose in the room, the air around them thick as they pawed at one another.

Steve easily took her in his arms and laid her out on the bed like the delicate thing she was before spreading her legs to get a clear view of her cunt. A sight that once upon a time had his cheeks burning and the tips of his ears red, but not anymore. It was his and he had every right

She could hardly take it, wanting to twist and arch up into his touch, somehow impatient and pliant all at once. She wanted his hands on her, mapping out every indention, scar and muscle with his artistic hands. There’s the overlapping urge to squeeze her eyes shut, yet also watch him intensely as he leaned down and presses his lips to her left knee.

Her breath hitched at the feeling of his warm breath on her skin as he worshipped her like his own personal idol. His mouth continued on an invisible path, trading off between kissing the inside of her left and right thigh as he came closer and closer to her desired target. Ororo was practically vibrating, a milisecond from just taking his head and take him right where she wanted him. Tony had no idea how much of a tease their leader could actually be, but she preferred to keep this between them.

Instead she sat up and took him in her hand, enjoy the heavy warmth in her palm. If she hadn't know him, she would think he was just over-compensating with his "Greater than Thou Do Good Attitude" but she was pleasantly surprised that he wasn't lacking in any department. He was thick and uncut. It was as if he were perfectly made to fit inside her in the best of ways; invading yet considerate; much like its larger counterpart.

She laid back on the bed, bringing him down ontop of her; his larger body blanketing hers. Their lips met with an intensity as their tongues danced together. All the while, Ororo stroke him, lathering his shaft with his precome before guiding his to her awaiting cunt.

The entrance is always slow and deliberate, a tedious process yet worth it assure she it not hurt and niether feel any discomfort. Once he had hardly an inch left, he paused, hesitant as he always was. Forever impatient, Ororo wrapped her leg around him and brought him completely inside her.

They stay like that for a beating moment, breathing against one another while their bodies adjust to the welcome shock of fitting together so tightly. They both take a moment to process all they were feeling. One of Ororo’s hands come up to touch the side of the blonde’s face, reverent and full of some unspoken promise, and only then does he begin to move.

They pressed their foreheads together as he rocked into her without hurry, the sweet slide and friction drawn out into a gentle rhythm that builds slowly like a deepening dream. They did not need the roughness of battle pouring into the intimate and passionate moments like this.

She clenches around him and Steve makes a noise deep from the back of his throat and it rumbles across her skin like cracks in the Earth's surface.

Steve’s mouth covers her own and she moaned long and low when he angles his hips and fills her up to the hilt with a deep thrust. He braced himself on his fists and shifts his weight, the new angle making he cry out as he reels back and plunges back in. She clings to him for lack of anything else, letting him carry her there now that time doesn’t seem to exist, bringing her legs up to wrap around his hips and draw him further into the heat of her desire.

Steve often wondered what a beautiful sight they made together like this; her petite caramel body against his broad and strong pale one. Jealousy broiled inside him at never being able to capture the image on paper or in his mind.

They both knew that this wouldn't last forever, no matter how much they wished to stay like this together, but Steve kept his thrusts smooth and languid. His lips sought residence of her long throat, running his war-calloused hands up her sides, bringing his mouth down to graze his teeth over her nipples and then expertly reached between their bodies to find the sensitive point above where they’re joined.

Her hand meets him there, touching the stretched place where he glides in and out of her, and she’s dazed almost, breathless and overwrought in the midst of what they’re making. Steve knew her body better than she did; where to touch, kiss, and just make her melt.

He rubbed her swollen clit with ferver and suddenly a blinding pleasure jolted throughout the mutant woman's body. She cried out, a breathless cry of _'Steve'_ on her lips as white burst behind her eyes. Steve stopped his motions, allowing her to work through her orrgasm, her body trembling as she latched onto him to stay grounded.

Once she had come down from her high, she pulled him down into a steamy kiss, painting the inside of his mouth with her tongue. He restarted his menstrations, winding his hips and grounding inside her. He buried his head back into his throat to muffle his grunts and pants, marking the skin there.

Ororo mindlessly coaxed him along, pulling him in deeper despite the weakness in her thighs, heels pressing into in the curve of his ass to bid him to go faster, harder, anything he needs to take him there. Steve was always so giving for others with her including and she loved to take care of him much like he deserved. She lets him hitch her hips up around his slender waist, his fingers into her thighs, grip tight enough to leave bruises scattered like crushed lilac petals across her dark skin. She knew that at this point he could break her with his super soldier strength, but she knew that no matter how relaxed Steve got he always restrainded himself just enough to keep from inflicting any real harm.

Steve watched her, only the white of her eyes visible as he heard the wind whirling outside the curtains. He relaxed his hold and it brought her back to the present, her eyes returning to their hazel Brown color. She blushed, slightly embarrassed to have gotten so carried away,"Sorry."

Steve just smiled, nodding down at her in understanding. He knew a small bit about her mutation, but he knew how much her emotions played into it and that was enough for him. He had enough issues in the new world aside from a hidden history of mutants existing for centuries.

He bowed over her again, letting the head of his cock slip back into her entrance. In turn, she went to pull him back down against her, wrapping her arms and legs around him until he’s fully sheathed inside her again, and he groaned but gives a slow roll of his hips, grinding so agonizingly sweet against her nerve endings.

It doesn’t take much longer beyond that. It only took one one well time pump of the hips for Ororo to cum again, a whisper of his name on her lips.

Steve followed a few minutes later, allowing himself a few more thrusts before his hips began to stutter and his muscles constricted over her, cock sinking in as deep as his lover’s body will take him.

Ororo felt the exact movement he had come undone. He swelled and pulsed inside her, gasping in broken relief as his body finally relents and spills against the entrance of her womb. Steve’s length twitched and jerks as another wave of warmth fills her up to the brim, so much she knows she’ll be dripping with it, and then he seems to lose all prior resolve and strength, trembling as he lets the drawn bow of his body fall and his face drops into the crook of her neck.

Ororo hummed beneath him, pushing his damp hair away from his forehead and pecking his forehead. "You were amazing", she praised, smiling distantly at the ceiling. The two of them were drowsy and wrought heavy with love, content to bask in the moonlit glow of what they’d made.

Ororo closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of her soldiers breathing and as his thudding heart gradually slowing into something more calm and measured. When his chest was no longer heaving where it was flush against hers, he sat up on his forearms to extract himself from her.

When he did finally slip free from her body he immediately moved a hand down to cup her still throbbing heat between her legs, earning a whimper. He knew she liked when he touched her afterward, feeling as if lightening sparked from his fingers and shot throughout her already over-sensitive body.

Steve dropped his lips to her chest and navel before moving back up to her mouth and kissing her again; this time long and passionate, her legs curling around his calf and rubbing up and down. When they finally parted, he gingerly raising himself and moving over into the mussed sheets and pulling her body to his once more.


End file.
